finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Gallery
''Final Fantasy IX Artwork AmanoGarnet.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Garnet B&A.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Garnet B&A 2.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Garnet 2.jpg|Concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Garnet 3.jpg|Concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Garnet 4.jpg|Concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Garnet 6.jpg|Concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Garnet 7.jpg|Concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Garnet 8.jpg|Concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Garnet 9.jpg|Concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Garnet Rough Sketch 1.jpg|Concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Garnet Rough Sketch 2.jpg|Concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Zidane and Garnet 2.jpg|Concept art of Zidane and Garnet by Yoshitaka Amano. art-design-chara02.jpg|Garnet face and body. Garnet FFIX Art 1.jpg|Various concept artwork. Garnet FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept artwork. Garnet Trance FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art for Garnet's Trance. FFIX-Garnet-Design.jpg|Concept art of Garnet by Toshiyuki Itahana in her formal attire. Garnet White Mage FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art of Garnet with a White Mage's robe. Garnet 6 Years FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art of Garnet at 6 years of age. Garnet 9 Years FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art of Garnet at 9 years of age. The Art of Final Fantasy IX Cover.jpg|Cover of ''Art of Final Fantasy IX. CondePetieKirkboat.png|Early concept of Garnet and Zidane's wedding. GarnetsBedroom.jpg|Concept art of Garnet's room in Alexandria Castle. Dagger Garnet Unused.jpg|Signed concept art of Garnet by Toshiyuki Itahana. Garnet Alt FFIX Art 2.jpg|Early concept artworks. Garnet Alt FFIX Art 1.jpg|Early concept artworks. Final-Fantasy-IX-Locstion-Concept-Art.JPG|Concept art of a short-haired Garnet in a location. Battle of the Summit.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Models Garnet Til Alexandros XVII character.jpg|CG render. GarnetChildCG.png|Garnet CG as a child. Garnet CG Artwork (5).jpg|Garnet CG artwork (5). Garnet CG Closeup FFIX Art.jpg|Close-up. Dagger-ffix-battle-long.png|Long-haired battle model. DaggerMirror-FFIX.PNG|Short-haired battle model. Dagger-ffix-trance-long.png|Long-haired Trance model. Dagger-ffix-trance-short.png|Short-haired Trance model. FFIX Garnet PC Model.png|PC battle model. FFIX Trance Garnet PC Model.png|PC battle model (Trance). Garnet-ffix-field-long.png|Long-haired field model. Garnet-ffix-field-short.png|Short-haired field model. Garnet-ffix-whitemage.png|Garnet in White Mage coat. Garnet-ffix-boss.png|Garnet as a boss. GarnetPuppet-ffix.png|Puppet representation. IX-Sarah-CG.png|Cloaked model. Garnet CG Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Facial expressions. Screenshots Garnet-intro.jpg|Garnet in the cinematic intro. Garnet White Mage.jpg| Garnet-conflicted.jpg|Garnet heartbroken. Garnet.png|Garnet in Lindblum Castle. FFIX PC Siege of Lindblum 8.png|Garnet devastated. Garnet-saddened.jpg|Garnet devastated. FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 3.png|Garnet during Battle of Alexandria. Alexander Summoning.JPG|Eiko and Garnet. FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 24.png|Garnet and Zidane. GarnetEpiphany.gif| Garnet-cutting hair.jpg|Garnet is preparing to cut her hair. Garnet-leaving.jpg|Garnet saying goodbye to Zidane. Garnet3Dfinal.jpg|Garnet in princess attire. FFIX Devotion.jpg|Garnet – Devotion. Garnet-child.jpg|Garnet as a child. OooSoft.PNG|Garnet's first run in with Zidane. GarnetDevotion.png|Devotion art. Garnet-Zidane-Madain-Sari-FFIX.png|Garnet and Zidane at Madain Sari. Garnet-ending-FFIX.png|Garnet in the ending. Garnet-reunited.jpg| Garnet Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose (staff) Garnet2 Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose (racket). FFIX Garnet Ready Pose.png|Garnet's ready pose. Other appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' series Theatrhythm Garnet.png|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. TFFASC Garnet Portrait.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival. Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTnS Garnet Alt1.png|Garnet Phantom Stone (Rank 5-6). FFLTnS Garnet Alt2.png|Garnet Phantom Stone (Rank 7-8). FFLTnS Garnet OR.png|Garnet OR Phantom Stone. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Garnet Profile.png|Profile image. FFRK Garnet Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK_Princess_of_Alexandria_JP.png|Japanese event banner for Princess of Alexandria. FFRK Princess of Alexandria Banner.png|Global event banner for Princess of Alexandria. FFRK A Summoner Reborn JP.png|Japanese event banner for A Summoner Reborn. FFRK A Summoner Reborn Event.png|Global event banner for A Summoner Reborn. FFRK Show of Resolve JP.png|Japanese event banner for Show of Resolve. FFRK Show of Resolve Event.png|Global event banner for Show of Resolve. FFRK Short Hair Garnet.png|"Show of Resolve" Wardrobe Record sprite. FFRK Garnet sprites.png|Set of Garnet's sprites. FFRK Garnet (Trance) sprites.png|Trance sprites. FFRK Garnet Show of Resolve sprites.png|Set of Garnet's "Show of Resolve" Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK Garnet MC.png|Garnet's Memory Crystal. FFRK Garnet MCII.png|Garnet's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Garnet MCIII.png|Garnet's Memory Crystal III. FFRK_spritesheet_Garnet.png|Sheet of Garnet's sprites. FFRK Healing Light Icon.png|Icon for Healing Light. FFRK Ramuh's Judgment Icon.png|Icon for Ramuh's Judgment. FFRK Healing Light.png|Healing Light. FFRK Ramuh's Judgment.png|Ramuh's Judgment. FFRK Peridot's Luster Icon.png|Icon for Peridot's Luster. FFRK Summon Ramuh Icon.png|Icon for Summon Ramuh. FFRK Peridot's Luster 1.png|Peridot's Luster (First use). FFRK Peridot's Luster 2.png|Peridot's Luster (After first Summon Ramuh). FFRK Summon Ramuh 1.png|Summon Ramuh (First use). FFRK Summon Ramuh 2.png|Summon Ramuh (After first Summon Ramuh). Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE 230 Garnet.png|No. 230 Garnet (★4). FFBE 231 Garnet.png|No. 231 Garnet (★5). FFBE 748 Garnet.png|No. 748 Garnet (★6). Category:Character galleries from Final Fantasy IX